Tested Love
by Erica2
Summary: L/S Takes place when Diana and Brian arrive in Harmony


______________________________________________________  
Summary:  
This is what I think I should happen before Diana and Brian get to  
Harmony.   
  
Disclaimer:  
These characters are owned by NBC, and the writers of Passions.   
  
Category: Sheridan/ Luis & and mentions of Brian and Diana and maybe Ethan and   
Theresa  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A love was tested to the strength of it's courses time and time again. It overcame the  
trials that were thrown their way so many times. Time after time. But then, everything  
changed. Could their love over come it's new path?  
  
  
  
The boat floated in it's direction towards the docks of Harmony. It's two occupants sat on  
the deck, staring up the star filled sky, a silver moon shining down below, a shadow  
castings it's color onto the waters. He tore himself away from her as he stared at her  
beauty, and then he went to the wheel to keep the boat on it's course towards home. A  
home he hadn't visited in so long.   
  
  
  
It had been so long since he had been on land, true land. When he left Harmony those  
years ago, he just stayed on the islands of Bermuda, and enjoyed it's peaceful nature. If  
Diana liked it hear, he would stay. He wasn't about to leave her alone when she knew of  
no one.   
  
  
  
Diana laid her arm across the railing of the boat, thinking about what was going to happen  
when she finally arrived back in Harmony. There was certain memory that was pushing  
her closer towards this unknown place in her mind. Closer to finding out who she is and  
why they were coming to this small town. So many thoughts were confusing her. But  
there was only question remaining, who, who was there that she was so connected to.   
  
  
  
Before they had left, she had thought it was him who was there. But the recurring dream  
only reminded her that he had died. But when? That special someone that had existed in  
her life was gone. The only memory she had to finding out about her past was no longer  
alive.   
  
  
  
She could see the lights from the boat illuminating the city, reflecting it's brightness  
against the water. The water for the Christmas season was quiet and serene, creating a  
peaceful atmosphere for the city. As the boat began to drift to the docks, she felt that  
feeling again. Only she didn't know what it was. Would she ever?  
  
  
  
Brian parked the boat, and stepped onto the woodened dock, rocking back forth. He knelt  
down and tied the twisted rope to the boat and dock. And then he knew just like Diana,  
he had to go into his own past and face everything that he had left behind when he went  
away those years ago. What was his family going to say to him when he arrive home?   
Would they welcome him openly and forget the pain that he caused them?   
  
  
  
He held his hand outwards, and she stepped upwards to step on the shaky dock. The soft  
wind blew her blond locks around her face, and she closed her eyes remembering. An  
image flashed across her mind, and she focused all of her energy on it, trying it to become  
clearer. But it didn't. She could only see a little girl, standing with her mother, holding  
her tiny hand as they stepped onto a boat. It's me, she thought. And then the flash was  
gone.   
  
  
  
Brian noticed the look upon her face, and he became worried. "Diana, are you okay? Did  
you have a memory?" he asked.   
  
  
  
She shook her head. She was remembering. Her past, it was all becoming clearer now.   
It would only be a matter of time before she began to regain her entire memory. "Yeah,  
of me, standing on this very dock," she said, looking about, seeing if anything would help  
rehash another memory. "I was a little girl and I was with my mother. I'm  
remembering." Then, she threw herself in his arms.   
  
  
  
He wanted her to remember what her past was like, but then if she regained her full  
memory, she would leave him and return to her normal life. Maybe returning here was a  
mistake, he thought. 


End file.
